The Epic Love Story of Arthur and Ally
by three-days-late
Summary: Prom: the biggest moment in a young person's life. Arthur is determined to ask out his long time crush, Ally Jones, he just needs to get up the nerve.
1. Several Times Arthur Tried and Failed

**This is like my 3rd most favorite thing I've ever written for the hetalia kink meme, but I never posted it here until now. That's because I kept meaning to post it around prom time, but every time prom approached I'd forget. orz Anyway, I'm just going to post it now. It's time.**

 **Ally = nyo!America, Lars = Netherlands.**

 **Oh, yeah, this features fem!America/England, and brief bits of fem!America/France, fem!America/Russia, and fem!America/Netherlands.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **2 Months to Prom**

Arthur peeked out from his hiding spot around the corner. There she was, Alfreda F. Jones, the girl he had been pining after ever since freshman year, and today he was going to do something about it. Today was going to be the day he asked Ally to prom, where she would surely fall for him just as hard as he had for her. Yes, it was all part of his master plan to finally make Ally his and it will come to fruition. He'd make sure of that.

He struts down the hall, head held high as Ally opens her locker. Arthur leans against the locker next to hers and says, very nonchalant, "Good morning, Miss Jones."

"A-Arthur!" she stutters a blushes in a way that's too adorable. "What business does the all powerful Student Council President have with little ol' me?"

He flashes a charming smile that grows when she practically melts beneath it. "I was going through the plans for prom and realized I haven't got a date yet. Would you like the honor of accompanying me, Miss Jones?"

Ally's blush grows even more as all of the other girls in the school (who just so happen to be in the hallway at the time) let out disappointed groans. Some even burst out into tears in sheer disappointment of not being able to go to prom with Arthur Kirkland.

"Y-you…you'd let me of all people go with you?" tears start to form in her eyes as he covers her mouth and looks away, "Surely there are other girls more qualified than I to escort a gentleman such as yourself to an event like prom?"

"Maybe so," his eyes soften as he plays with a flyaway piece of her hair, "but I would be honored if it were you."

"Oh," all the other girls sigh. All of the boys (who were also in the hallway) stare jealously at him, wishing they were more like him, especially Francis, who goes off to cry about how much Arthur's life is better than his.

"Oh Arthur," Ally finally says, "How can I say no to you and your sexy eyebrows?"

And it was perfect, in Arthur's mind. Reality, however, didn't like to conform to Arthur's mind.

He tripped. He's not sure what he tripped over, but he was going to make sure it was expelled immediately. After Arthur brushed himself off and scraped together what was left of his dignity, he turned to face Ally, who was, of course, still laughing at him.

And she was beautiful when she laughed. And Arthur lost his nerve.

"Hey Artie," she called once she calmed down, "What are you doing over here? Isn't your first class on the other side of the school?"

"I, uh, had some important Student Council thing to do over here…it's not like I'm here for you or anything."

"Oh, right," she almost looked like she was disappointed about something for the briefest moment, but that was mostly likely a trick of the light. What did Ally have to be disappointed about? "Well, the bell's gonna ring in like five seconds, so you should get going if you don't want to be late!"

"Yes…I was just heading back…"

"See ya in English then!" she waved and headed in the opposite direction of where he needed to be.

When she was out of sight, Arthur thumped his head against the wall and sighed.

Well, he still had time after all; he could always try again.

* * *

 **1 Month to Prom**

"You're trying to ask Ally to prom?" Francis smirked, leaning against the tree they were eating lunch under. Arthur blushed and tried to punch him.

"Wh-why would you think something like that?!"

"Well, you've been stalking her ever since tickets went on sale," he said matter of factly, "plus everyone and their grandmother knows you've been crushing on her since middle school."

"Freshman year," Arthur corrected, "and it isn't anyone or their grandmother's business, thank you very much."

"Mon ami, watching you, it makes my romantic heart sad. Let me help you."

"Bugger off. I can do this myself."

"You know, our little Miss Ally is quite popular," Francis twirled the rose he for some reason always had with him, "if you don't do something soon…"

"I'll do something soon! Don't worry your froggy arse about it!"

"Well, here's your chance to do something. She's coming this way."

Sure enough, Ally and Kiku were walking over to where they were sitting, or more like Ally was dragging the poor boy their way.

"Hello Arthur-san, Francis-san," Kiku greeted.

"Hey! It's such a nice day out, so we decided to eat with you."

"You could at least ask first, git," Arthur muttered while he and Francis shifted to make room in the shade for them. Kiku thanked them politely. Ally just stuck her tongue out at him, and damnit it all if that wasn't the most adorable thing she could have done.

Francis, in all of his stupid Frechness, was right, for once. This was his chance to ask her to prom.

"Ally," he starts, looking into her eyes, "uh, w-would you like, I mean, would you mind terribly going to prom with me?" He hopes he isn't blushing too much.

She stares at him like he's got seven heads before breaking out in a fit of laughter. "You? Why would I go with the likes of you when there are so many better choices out there?" She smirks, and it's equally cruel and beautiful in Arthur's eyes, "Choices like Francis."

"Wh-what?!"

"Oui," Francis laughs, "I've been telling you for years; she's out of your league."

"It's true, Arthur-san," Kiku looks at him, eyes full of pity, "it was ridiculous thinking you had a chance with her."

"Besides," Ally adds, as she places herself in Francis's lap and wraps her arms around his neck while he grabs her arse, "you make a much better friend then boyfriend. I mean, who'd ever want to date someone with those eyebrows?"

Arthur shook his head. That scenario was ridiculous. Where the hell did it come from?

"Artie?" Ally was looking at right him. He must have actually called her name, "Did you want something?"

"I…uh…" Francis was watching him out of the corner of his eye, he knew, waiting for him to make his move. Kiku and Ally were looking at him expectantly as well. "Uh…a-are you going to eat that?" he backed out; and pointed at one of the hamburgers she still had left.

"Of course I am! Why?" she looked worried all of I sudden, "Do you...you don't think I'm getting too fat do you?!"

Francis face palmed. Arthur's sure Kiku would have too if such things were in his nature.

"N-no! Not at all. I was just still hungry, is all…"

"Oh, then you can have it if you want." And he had no choice but to eat her heart attack on a bun now, but her smile made that worth it, even if Francis made fun of him for chickening out for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **2 Weeks to Prom**

"Kya!" Ally shrieks as she backs into the lockers, "G-get away from me Ivan!"

"Mwahaha!" Ivan laughs evilly, "There is no escaping, my dear," a large hand slams into the lockers by her face, causing the poor girl to tremble uncontrollably. "You _will_ be mine," he hisses.

"N-no!" she manages to scream out as Ivan starts stroking her cheek in what could have been a loving manner in another situation, "Help! Someone help me!"

"That's enough, Ivan!" Arthur declares as he arrives at the scene. "Let Ally go now! When a lady says no, she means no."

"Grr curses," Ivan mutters as he slinks away, "Foiled again by the super sexy Student Council President! God I wish I had eyebrows like him!" And no one hears from him again.

"My hero!" Ally shouts as she basically throws herself at him, "My knight in a school uniform!" She hugs him, a bit too tight, but Arthur doesn't mind. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Well, you could let me escort you to prom, if you don't mind that is…"

"Of course," she pulls back and cups his cheek in her hands, "but I should thank you properly…" she leans in, eyes closing, as her hand moves up and into his hair. Arthur's hand starts sliding down from her waist as his eyes close as well…

BAM! Ally's punch shocked him out of his fantasy, which was probably for the better. Arthur peeked around the corner to see Ivan doubled over in pain and the beautiful blond glaring down at him, her fist still poised for another strike.

"I already told you six times, no, I will not go to prom with you!" she shouted, "You're starting to get creepy, and I don't _like_ creepers…you _know_ what happens to things I don't like…"

"I was merely concerned about you," Ivan recovered from the blow quickly and straightened up, "you still do not have a date, yes? If you wait for him too long…" she stepped forward threateningly, causing him to flinch backward, "I get it! Not me, yes?"

"Yes, not you," Ally lowered her fist, "Sorry Ivan, but-"

"I understand," he smiled at her, and it's surprisingly not-creepy, which made Arthur jealous for some reason, "I hope he does ask you soon, but if he doesn't…"

"If he doesn't, maybe."

"That is good enough for me," Ivan nodded and walked away.

Ally muttered something under her breath as she rounded the corner and bumped into an approaching Arthur.

"Oh, Artie!" her smile brightened up the dark place Arthur was creating in his mind to send Ivan, "What's up?"

"I…" _you could do it now_ , a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Francis's insisted. _Just do it, right now, before you lose your nerve again_.

But he makes the mistake of looking into her big, perfect, blue eyes and gets lost and confused and a whole other slew of emotions he associates with Ally, and loses his nerve again.

"The ceiling?" he coughed out and tried to hide his blush.

"Hm?" Ally actually looked up, "You're right. The ceiling is up."

"I've got to go. Student Council business and all that," he backed away slowly.

"Oh, okay. See you later?" It was a question, as if she was unsure he'd want to, but since when was she ever unsure?

"Yes, later…see you then." Arthur walked away and resisted the urge to slam his head into the nearest wall.

Why couldn't he do this? He was running out of time.

* * *

 **3 Days to Prom**

Francis dragged Arthur through the hallways, ignoring his protests, as usual.

"This is no way to treat your President!" Arthur shouted to deaf ears.

Suddenly he stopped, pushed Arthur against the wall, straightened his school uniform, and handed him a rose.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Still not saying anything, Francis opened the nearby door and pushed him in.

"And don't come out until you finally do something!" He whispered as he shut the door.

Arthur immediately turned around and started shaking the door knob. It was locked, of course, stupid frog.

"Artie?" he whipped around to see that this just happened to be the room where Ally and Toris were studying, of course. Had he mentioned the frog was stupid? "What are you doing in here?"

He felt his face go red too quickly to be physically possible as he continued to try and open the door behind his back. "I…uh…"

"Do it!" he heard Francis hiss from the other side, "If you don't do it now, you never will and you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Arthur froze when he realized he was absolutely right; this was his last chance, and like hell he was going to let it pass him by this time.

"Ally," he approached her, ignoring the fact that he was probably blushing and shaking and sweating, and offered her the rose, "w-would you like to, ah, if you don't mind, um, uh…"

"Just spit it out Artie," she smiled teasingly at him, and that gave Arthur the confidence to continue.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

She stared at him for a bit, which made him feel like an idiot, then buried her face in her hands and started hollowly chuckling, which made him feel even more like an idiot. " _Now_ you ask me…" she might have muttered, but Arthur was too busy heading back to the door to pay attention.

"N-never mind! S-stupid idea," he turned back to the door and tugged at the door knob – which was _still_ locked, what was that bloody frog up to – but Ally had caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait," she turned him around and plucked the flower from his hands, "it's not…" over her shoulder, Arthur could see Toris starting to pack up their books, but Ally's sigh focused his attention back to her as she held the rose up and sniffed it, "Thank you. For asking me. It…it really means a lot to me, but Lars already asked me 3rd period…and I said yes."

"Lars? The Dutch kid?" he knew who he was, of course, he just needed to say something, but she nodded anyway.

3nd period…it was 4th period, that's when they both had study hall. Arthur had English with her 2nd period and chickened out when he tried to ask her then. Sometimes fate could be too cruel.

"Ah, well," Arthur coughed awkwardly, "I'm sure…you'll have a lovely time. Excuse me."

"Arthur wait!" but the door was finally unlocked, and he had vanished by the time she got out in the hallway.

Arthur sat gloomily in the shadows of the vending machine as Ally ran by looking for him.

"This is your fault," he muttered to Francis, who sat next to him.

"How so?"

"If you hadn't made me ask her…"

"Then you would have spent the rest of your life wondering," His friend stood up and looked down at him with a mischievous smirk on his face, "And now that you know what exactly do you plan to do about it, Arthur Kirkland?"

Arthur stared at him clueless for a moment before it clicked and he gained a similar smirk.

"I could use some help."


	2. Several Times Ally Waited and Waited

**This is a follow up to the previous chapter that wasn't part of the original kink meme post. I may have posted it on my lj somewhere, but I can't find it, so it's just as possible that I never posted it anywhere. _Until now_.**

 **Pairings for this part include: USUK, Spain/America, Spamano, Japan/America, Japan/Taiwan (Mei), RusAme, and America/Netherlands (Lars). Mathais = Denmark.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **2 Months to Prom**

Prom was one of biggest moment in any girls' life, second only to her wedding day, and Alfreda F. Jones knew _exactly_ who she wanted to go to prom with: Student Council President Arthur Kirkland. Unfortunately that was a bit trickier than when she first announced her decision to her sister, because Arthur was a traditionalist, aka, _he_ would want to ask _her_ , whereas Ally was a girl who preferred to just take what she wanted before someone else showed up and walked away with it, and someone would walk away with Arthur, she just knew it.

But her sister convinced her to wait for Arthur to ask her, so that's what she decided to do. She didn't want to be too forceful with him and scare him off, even if they had been friends for almost forever.

Plus there was the possibility he didn't see her like that, and she would just embarrass herself, so it was much better to wait for him to ask her.

Ally sighed as she opened her locker. Patience wasn't her best virtue, but Arthur was a little shy about these things, and tickets just went on sale. She knew it would be a while but…

THUMP! She looked over to see Arthur sprawled out on the floor after tripping over his own feet. He looked so adorable with that grumpy little look on his face and the way he blushed and his eyebrows did their little furrowing thing that she couldn't help herself. She laughed. Other people in the hallway were laughing too, but hers was the loudest.

She took a while to compose herself, even after Arthur got up. Eventually she caught his eye and for some reason, Ally thought that maybe she wouldn't have to wait so long for Arthur to ask her. He had no other reason to be here right? A girl could always hope.

"Hey Artie," she called out, "What are you doing over here? Isn't your first class on the other side of the school?" Not that she had his schedule memorized or anything…it was just helpful if she showed up spontaneously to give him more opportunities to ask her is all. She's certainly not stalking him.

"I, uh, had some important Student Council thing to do over here…it's not like I'm here for you or anything."

"Oh, right," of course that was it. Of course he wouldn't go out of his way for her. Arthur was probably going to ask someone else anyway and she's just being selfish. No, she's being silly and negative. He still has plenty of time to ask her. "Well the bell's gonna ring in like five seconds, so you should get going if you don't want to be late!"

"Yes…I was just heading back…"

"Well, see ya in English then!" Ally waved as she headed to her Spanish class.

"Hola Senorita Ally!" Antonio greeted as she takes her seat next to him. Ally doesn't think it's really fair that someone who was originally from Spain got to take Spanish for their foreign language requirement even though it was his first language, but whatever. She doesn't make the rules, and he let her cheat off of him sometimes, so it's all good.

"Hey Antonio!"

"Say, Senorita," he pulled a rose out from somewhere and handed it to her, "would you like to go to prom with me?"

"What are you-?"

But class started, so they had to pay attention for five minutes while the teacher poorly explained some concept that Ally would have to ask Antonio about later. But then the worksheet was handed out, and they could talk again.

"What were you talking about, Antonio?" she asked as he quickly filled out both of their worksheets.

"I am talking about me and you and prom, Senorita," he smiled at her, "What do you say?"

"Wh-what about you and Lovina…"

"Ah, yes, well…" he blushed and adverted his eyes, "she, uh, said no when I asked her…"

"What?! But you're _dating_ her! That's like a requirement!"

"Not so much anymore…" he looked like he was about to cry, "I'm not exactly sure what I did, but she started yelling at me and, well, you know…"

This was the third time this month they'd broken up. She usually ended up feeling bad for Antonio, even if half of the time he did deserve it, because Lovina had quite a temper and a tendency to be aggressive when angry.

Wait, what if Arthur thought about _her_ that way? People have told her she was aggressive in the past…what if he finds that a turn off? Or worse, what if he knows Lovina's available and asks her instead? She's pretty hot and loaded…guys like that right? And she's so _thin_ too, despite all that pasta eats. Maybe she should take Antonio up on his offer…

"Sorry Antonio," Ally ended up replying, "but Lovina'll kill me if I go with you." He looked disappointed, so she gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "I'm sure the two of you will be back together by the end of the day."

"Really? You think so?" She nodded and he happily set to work completing their homework.

Word had gotten to Lovina that Antonio had asked Ally, so natural she wasted no time taking her man back. Antonio was thrilled.

Arthur still hadn't asked her yet.

* * *

 **1 Month to Prom**

Ally sighed as she reached into her locker and grabbed her lunch.

"Is everything alright, Ally-san?" her friend, Kiku, asked.

"Hey Kiku," she replied, depressed, "No, everything's cool."

"If you say so…"

"It's just," she went on anyway, "Arthur still hasn't asked me to prom yet, and I really want him too."

"I'm sure he'll get around to it eventually."

"Maybe, but what if he doesn't…"

"If he does not, then you can go with someone else. You have had a few other offers, yes?"

"I suppose…but I really want to go with Arthur."

"If that's the case, my advice is to just wait it out. He'll as you when he's ready."

"You're absolutely right Kiku!" Ally grinned and grabbed his wrist, "If I want to get Arthur to ask me, then I need to create the opportunity by spending as much time with him as humanly possible!"

"I am pretty sure that was not what I said," but she was too caught up in her plan already as she dragged him outside to the tree where they knew Arthur and the Vice President, Francis, always ate lunch. They spotted them as they approached and waved.

"Hello Arthur-san, Francis-san," Kiku greeted politely.

"Hey! It's such a nice day out we decided to eat with you."

"You could at least ask first, git," Arthur muttered, but there was no venom in it and he and Francis did move aside to make room for them, so while Kiku thanked them, Ally just stuck her tongue out. Arthur looked away and shuffled some more.

They ate lunch in relative silence, Ally breaking it occasionally with random chitchat until Arthur called out her name.

"Artie?" she called after he just stared off into space for a while, "Did you want something?"

"I…uh…" he started looking left and right nervously. Maybe now he would finally…

"Uh…a-are you going to eat that?" Arthur ended up asking, pointing at her remaining burger.

"Of course I am! Why?" What kind of question was that? When had she never not finished her lunch? Unless that was why he wasn't asking her! He probably thought she was such a fat pig. "Do you…you don't think I'm getting too fat do you?!"

She barely registered Francis's facepalm and Kiku's disappointed head shake, too focused on Arthur's reaction. "N-no! Not at all," he blushed and waved his hands in front of him, "I was just still hungry is all…"

"Oh," if that was all, "then you can have it if you want." She really did want it, but if Arthur wanted it, then he could have it. She was so kind and thoughtful, he really should appreciate it and ask her out already. He didn't go that far, but he did seemed content with the burger, and that made giving it to him worth it.

Eventually they had to go class, so Ally and Kiku said their farewells and headed back inside.

"Ally-san," Kiku said when they arrived at her locker again, blushing this time "if you do not want to wait for Arthur-san, I would not mind terribly taking you."

She knew what he was doing, could see from the telltale blush on his normally composed face, and she thought it was sweet. It probably would be easier on everyone to just take her friend up on his offer.

"Sorry Kiku," she ended up saying, "but, it's Arthur…"

"That is quite alright," he nodded in understanding.

"You know, I think Mei still doesn't have a date."

"Y-yes…" his blushed deepened at the mention of his long time crush, "I've heard that as well."

"I bet she's waiting for a certain someone to ask her, too," Ally gave him her best confidence boosting grin, "I think you should go for it."

Kiku just nodded, dropping the subject there.

At the end of the day, Kiku did ask Mei, and she said yes.

Still no word from Arthur.

* * *

 **2 Weeks to Prom**

"Hello Ally," Ivan said as he approached the girl sneakily from behind. God she hated it when he did that.

"Hey Ivan. You can't copy my chemistry homework."

He chuckled, "Why would I want to worse?" She glared at him in warning and raised a fist, "But that is not why I am here. You remember the proposal I made to you last week yes?"

Proposal? Since when were they getting married? She didn't want to marry Ivan! She wasn't ready for that kind of commitment with anyone, but if she had to pick…well, it wouldn't be Ivan. All they'd ever really done together was compete for the highest grade in every science class since kindergarten, although last week he did ask her to prom for the sixth time…oh. Maybe he was talking about that.

"What about it?" Ally said out loud.

"Word on the street says that you still do not have a date. I am letting you know that my offer is still on the table if you do not wish to go alone," he smirked and leaned a little closer, "I still do not know why you're bothering to wait," Ivan whispered in her ear, "when there are…better choices, on the table so to speak."

So he knew she was waiting for Arthur. That wasn't all that surprising, in fact it seemed like the only person who didn't know that was Arthur, but still to say it like that so obviously, like even _he_ doubted that Arthur would ever ask her…it hurt. How dare he voice her insecurities like that! And how dare he assume he knows what's best for her! Ally knows exactly what she wants, and it's not Ivan Braginski.

Clearly, the most obvious choice of action was to punch him in the stomach.

Ivan stepped back and curled up on himself to shield his injured midsection from another blow as Ally stared down at him threateningly.

"I already told you six times, no, I will not go to prom with you! You're starting to get creepy, and I don't _like_ creepers…you _know_ what happens to things I don't like." He should; they've been in the same science class since forever.

"I was merely concerned about you," he said as he straightened up. Ivan recovered too quickly for her liking; she was obviously losing her touch, "you still don't have a date, yes? If you wait for him too long…" There he was putting her fears into words again. She stepped forward with her fist still raised, and he backed down, "I get it! Not me, yes?"

"Yes, not you," Ally lowered her fist when she felt that Ivan wouldn't try anything else. He looked genuinely sad though, which made Ally feel a tinge of guilt. They were rivals, but it's not like she hated the guy. "Sorry Ivan," she tried to explain, "but-"

"I understand," he smiled at her in a way that let her know he truly did understand, "I hope he does ask you soon, but if he doesn't…"

She liked that about Ivan. Yes, they were rivals, but he wasn't afraid to tell her exactly how he felt when it mattered. Sometimes Ally wished Arthur could do that…

"If he doesn't, maybe," she could let her rival have that at least.

"That is good enough," he gave her one last encouraging smile and a nod before heading on his way.

Ally went off in the other direction, muttering about the high school rumor mill letting everyone _but_ Arthur know her feelings, and promptly crashed into a blonde haired green eyed someone as she rounded the corner.

"Oh, Artie!" he was supposed to be on the other side of the school right now, so the fact that he was here instead was a thrill, "What's up?"

"I…" he started, then stopped, and seemed to resolve himself to do something. Maybe this time _,_ she didn't want to get her hopes up, but he looked right into her eyes and said…

"The ceiling?" he coughed and blushed, which was adorable, and left Ally confused.

"Hm?" Oh right, her question. He must have taken it literally, so she looked up just to check. Yup, it was still there, "You're right. The ceiling is up."

"I've got to go," he said quite suddenly, "Student Council business and all that," Arthur started retreating, to spend the least amount of time with her as possible.

"Oh, okay," it made sense, she supposed, Arthur was a busy guy, but it seemed he had been avoiding her lately, so she had to ask, "See you later?"

"Yes, later…" Why did he sound unsure? "See you then."

He never did meet her later.

* * *

 **3 Days to Prom**

Ally sat down in English class, upset for several reasons.

1) Ivan had scored higher than her on that chemistry test the other day. And he was rubbing it in.

2) Her parents had gotten the cell phone bill, and Macy was hanging her out to dry on the huge data charge.

3) Arthur still hadn't asked her to prom yet.

As she leaned back and mentally lamented her life, she didn't notice Arthur enter the room and stand in front of her desk until he started talking.

"Uh, Ally…"

"Oh, hey Artie!" she smiled at him, "What's up?"

He stared off into space for a while before snapping out of where ever he was, "I uh, I was just wondering if…"

Ally leaned forward, expectations high.

"If you, um…did the homework for today?" only to have them crushed.

Wait, what homework?

"There was homework due today?" she looked away and started having a mini freak out in her head.

"No no! There isn't! I was just, um…testing you. To make sure you were paying attention yesterday."

Oh was that all. Stupid jerk. Stupid jerk who tricked her like that and didn't as her out. "I was paying attention! I was paying so much attention that I forgot to take notes…"

He sighed and took his seat next to her, "I'll lend you mine after class."

* * *

History was next, and Ally didn't really like history all that much. What's so great about learning about dead people? It's not like they ever did anything for her! And Europe had all those countries that came and went and there were so many dates and names to memorize. It didn't help that Lars was in her history class either.

Lars was one of those boys that your parents told you to stay away from. You pretended to listen to them while secretly staring at him out of the corner of your eye as he looked all moody and lonely and you secretly crushed on him and wanted to change even if you actually just went on that downward spiral with him. Yeah, Lars was _that_ guy.

Ally never saw Lars's appeal like most of the other girls did. Yeah, he was cute, but in her opinion Arthur was cuter (it was probably the eyebrows, she loved a man with big eyebrows) and yeah, the bad-boy thing was appealing, but Gilbert had more of that going for him, and look at how far it got him. Elizaveta picked Roderich instead didn't she? And another thing-

"Hey," Lars said as he took his seat right next to her.

"Hey," she said right back, albeit a tad more depressed.

"My sis says you still don't have a date for prom."

"What's it to you?"

"I don't either," he shrugged and half the girls in the class swooned, "Want to go together?"

That was easy for him wasn't it? See Arthur, it wasn't that hard to ask her out. Why won't he do it?

"Sure," Ally found herself saying, "We can go together."

"Cool," he leaned back in his seat and Ally spent the rest of the class doodling in her notebook, convincing herself this was the right choice, that Arthur was probably going with someone else by now anyway.

* * *

"Is it true?" Toris asked as they sat down in the empty classroom to start studying, "Are you really going to prom with Lars?"

"That just happened like last period!" Ally exclaimed, "How do you know that already?"

"Mathias is in your history class," he explained, "you know what a gossip he is."

"True," she sighed, "but I still didn't want anyone to find out so fast."

"What do you expect? It's Lars. Everyone likes to talk about Lars. But…what happened to Arthur, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ally tapped her pencil against the desk, "If he really wanted to go with me, he would have asked by now, don't you think?"

Toris could obviously tell his friend was sad about that, so he quickly changed the topic back to their math homework. Less fun sure, but at least there were no broken hearts in trigonometry.

About ten minutes before the period ended, the door opened, and in walked Arthur Kirkland holding a rose. As soon as he saw them he seemed to have second thoughts and immediately turned around to open the door, which seemed to be jammed shut.

"Artie?" Ally asked, confused but glad, "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…" he froze for a moment before steeling himself up for something as he made his way nervously across the room towards her, "Ally, w-would you like to, ah, if you don't mind, um, uh…"

Ally couldn't help but think that he was the cutest thing when he was blushing like that. "Just spit it out Artie," she smiled at him.

That seemed to do the trick, "Will you go to prom with me?"

She couldn't believe it. She had been waiting for him and waiting for him and _now_ he goes and asks her. _Now_ when it was too late for her to say yes. Ally can't help it, she starts chuckling, but there's little to no humor in it. " _Now_ you ask me…" she let slip out.

"N-never mind!" Arthur immediately turned around and went back to the door, "S-stupid idea."

Ally wasn't going to let him get away that easily. She stood up and grabbed his shoulder to stop his feeble attempts at getting the door open, "Wait," he turned around to face her, and his big green eyes looked so sad…without really thinking she took the rose from his hands, "it's not…" she heard Toris start to pack up their books, which was for the better, as she doubted she could get any work done now.

She sighed and sniffed the flower. Normally she didn't like the whole getting flowers from your date thing, but roses were her favorite, and this was Arthur. "Thank you. For asking me. It…it really means a lot to me, but Lars already asked me 3rd period…and I said yes."

"Lars?" Arthur looked a bit out of it, "The Dutch kid?" She knew he knew who he was, but she nodded anyway.

"Ah, well," he coughed a bit awkwardly, "I'm sure…you'll have a lovely time. Excuse me," the door finally unlocked, and Ally barely got out the "Arthur wait!" before he was gone from her sight. She tried to chase after him, but this was _his_ school, and if Arthur Kirkland didn't want to be found in his school, he wasn't going to be found.

On her way back to pick up her books from Toris, she couldn't help but think she just made the biggest mistake of her young life.


	3. Operation Save the Last Dance

**Here's the part that everyone's been waiting for, the prom part of this prom story.**

 **Pairings include: USUK, America/Netherlands (Lars), Spamano, France/fem!Canada (Macy), and past Spain/Belgium (Bella).**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **8 Hours to the Last Dance**

Arthur looked at his watch while crouching in the bushes in the bushes outside Lars's house; Ally should be in the middle of getting ready, at least that's what Francis said her sister Macy said, and who knew how reliable that chain of information was.

His phone started buzzing, so Arthur picked it up, and immediately regretted the decision.

" _We are in position, Eyebrows,_ " Gilbert Beilschmidt, who was at the back of the house, snickered on the other side of the phone.

"Don't call me that!" Arthur snapped back at him.

" _Hey, we all need code names right?"_

"No we don't!"

" _Can we hurry this up?_ " another voice, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who was with Gilbert, whined, " _I have to pick Lovina up in a few hours._ "

" _Dude!"_ Gilbert exclaimed, _"I didn't know you were banging a Vargas!_ "

Arthur lowered the phone and pointed a shaking finger at Francis, who was right next to him, "This is your fault."

"How so?"

"Why did you invite them?"

"You asked for help, I brought you help."

"I didn't mean them!"

"Relax. You want to cause trouble for young Lars, oui? Well who better to do that then the three of us?"

True, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio had that reputation, but Arthur would have liked to avoid having the three of them brag about their (sometimes non-existent, at least in Gilbert's case) sex lives in his ear all night.

He put the phone back to his ear to discover that the conversation had moved from the virtues of certain bed partners to maple syrup.

" _It's about the way they harvest it,"_ Gilbert was saying _, "I'm telling you, nothing in this world is better than Canadian maple syrup._ "

" _I like it with tomatoes."_

" _Antonio, you like everything with tomatoes."_

"Enough!" Arthur barked, "You two know what you're supposed to do now, right?"

" _Yeah yeah, we're set. Don't worry about us, Eyebrows._ "

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about our plan. And don't call me-"

"Yes thank you," Francis snatched the phone away from him, "call us back when you're done," and hung it up.

"Are you sure-"

"They will do their job perfectly and efficiently, trust me."

Arthur hated it, but he had no choice but to. This was his last chance at taking Ally Jones to prom, or at the very least, getting the last dance.

* * *

 **7 Hours to the Last Dance**

After waiting for what felt like forever, mostly due to Francis's complaining, Arthur's phone buzzed again.

"Please tell me something good."

" _Awesome Bird and Tomato Boy are in the Cage._ "

"Gilbert, stop trying to speak code and tell me what you're doing."

" _We're in the house. He's upstairs trying and failing to help his sister. We estimate about 5-10 minutes until she gets fed up with him and finishes getting ready at a friend's house._ "

"Well make it quick then."

" _Antonio found the corsage in the fridge, which is a weird place to put flowers if you ask me. It's red with roses. Antonio is taking it because it matches Lovina's dress and he forgot to get one._ "

Arthur covered the phone with his hand and turned to face his friend, "I thought you said Ally has a blue dress."

"She does. _Pourquoi?_ "

"He got a red corsage."

"That's strange," Francis stared at his rose while he twirled it, "It could be his sister's, or he didn't check the color of her dress?"

"The man always gets the corsage. _Always_ ," he stared at the phone contemplatively, "Ally, likes red with blue though."

" _Guys, we've got a problem,_ " Gilbert whispered through the phone, " _Apparently Antonio knows this guy,_ "

"Yes, it's Lars, we know that! Why are you whispering?"

" _No, like,_ knows _him, as in they have a history, and not a pleasant one._ "

"He dated the sister didn't he?" Francis added.

" _Yeah something like that. He's trying to sneak out a window to go pick up Lovina, but apparently the sister caught him when she was going to leave for her friend's house._ "

"Blimey, don't tell me they're exacting some properly deserved revenge or something?"

" _Well if you already know…_ "

"Brilliant," Arthur rubbed his face and tried to think of something to get the idiot out of there.

"I hate to press you, mon ami," Francis said, "but I still need to get ready, pick up Macy, and start Phase Two."

"Fine, go, I probably won't need your assistance with this anyway."

Francis clapped him on the shoulder before exiting the bushes. Once he was out of sight, Arthur made up his mind, got out of the bushes, and knocked on Lars's door.

The boy himself answered the door, tuxedo on sans the jacket, vest and tie blue to match his date's (that should really be Arthur's) outfit.

"Aren't you that Arthur kid from school?" he asked as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Y-yes…" why was Ally dating a smoker? Not that they were dating per say, it was just prom, and he certainly wasn't jealous or anything like that. Smokers were no good for Ally is all.

"Well, do you need something?"

Arthur smirks at him. Lars raises an eyebrow, amused. "As a matter of fact, I do need something. My date."

"What?" Now Lars is just confused, even more so when Arthur punches him in the face, knocking him out.

"Oh Arthur!" Ally, who has just shown up, swoons as she races into his arms. "I wanted to go with you since the beginning! I was waiting for you to ask me and everything, but…"

"Sorry about that love," he pulls out a pair of sunglasses from his tuxedo pocket (that he has apparently been wearing the whole time, despite hiding in the bushes in jeans and a t-shirt) and puts them on. Ally jumps into his arms and he has no problem catching her, "I'm here for you now. We can go together."

"Arthur, it's like a dream come true." she sighs and leans her head against his shoulder as he puts her into the front seat of his convertible (which was apparently parked there the whole time), jumps in the driver's side, and they drive off into the sunset…

"If you don't need anything I'm going to close the door," Lars said, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"No, I have a reason for being here…" he paused as he tried to think of one.

"And that would be?"

"Safety."

"Safety? I'm not like, drinking or anything like that. Shouldn't the Prez be at the prom by now anyway?"

Yes, he was supposed to, but he opted to leave that to his Vice President, Francis Bonnefoy, to complete his plan. Since Francis was helping him, he left it to their secretary, Chelle, to get everything together. She was not amused, but this was important.

"A student, Antonio, he's gone missing. Missing as in, his date, Lovina Vargas, is looking for him."

"And that has what exactly to do with me? If he's decided to ditch her that's his own damn fault. Or hers for trusting a creep like Antonio Fernandez anyway.

"Maybe so," Gilbert appeared over Lars's shoulder, waving what appeared to be a large bag of weed and a phonebook. Brilliant. "But I have reason to believe his here, actually. Maybe trying to sell him for drug money perhaps? You two do have a bad history."

"I don't sell people for drug money," he exhaled from his pipe again, "and I'm not into that anyway."

"Please, the whole school knows what kind of operation you run. The only reason the authorities haven't busted you is because they have yet to find proof, yet being the key word there."

"…You little squirt." Suddenly Lars grabbed Arthur's shirt and dragged him inside the house, slamming the front door shut in the process.

"Arthur!" Antonio called from the nearby chair in the living room that he was tied to, "You're here too?"

"You sent Toni here to look for proof didn't you?" Lars asked as he pushed the Briton into another chair. "On prom night and everything? What a sneaky trick."

"I…I didn't…it's just a coincidence is all," Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. Arthur assumed he made it out alive.

"Of course, it's just a coincidence, Prez," Lars smirked, and Arthur hated him even more for it, "that's why you told me you were looking for him."

"Ah, well, what I meant was-"

"Bella, tie him to a chair too," the girl nodded and did what she was told.

"I don't know why you're trying to do this _now_ , but-"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" the sister smirked as she tightened the knots, " _Arthur_ wanted to take Ally to prom."

"Oh, really? Is that all?" Lars lit his pipe again. "What a lame reason. You missed your chance on that one, what did you really plan on doing about it now?"

"I'll show you what I plan on doing," Arthur flexes his muscles, instantly breaking the ropes. Bella swoons and faints from his awesome show of power as Antonio cheers him on. Lars falls backwards in shock.

"Wh-what did you…?"

Arthur doesn't have time for this; he's got a date to pick up after all, so he swiftly knocks the boy out by chucking him through the window.

He follows him through the window and is about to say something completely badass to his fallen foe, when all of a sudden Ally shows up.

"Lars!" she cries as she runs forward and throws herself on his chest, crying her eyes out. "H-how could you Arthur? This was my one chance at true happiness and you just," she sniffles and tosses him the most hateful glare he's ever seen. "How could you do this to Lars, my one true love? I-I hate you Arthur! I never want to see you or your stupid eyebrows ever again!"

"Well?" Lars's voice snapped him back to reality.

Arthur doesn't have an answer. Lars scoffs as he and his sister go back upstairs to finish getting ready.

* * *

 **1 Hour to the Last Dance**

"Lovina's gonna kill me," Antonio sighed. Arthur wanted to kick him, but he was tied to his chair in such a way that it was impossible. Lars and his sister had finished their preparations and left a while ago, leaving Arthur and Antonio stranded where they were.

"It's your bloody fault. What did you do to them to make them hate you so much?"

"I dated his sister. It, well, it didn't end well. Did you know she and Lovina used to be best friends?"

"Really? I'd never know the way they're always bickering at each other at school."

"Yeah that's my fault."

"Oh." And that's all that had to be said about that, "I wonder where Gilbert is…"

"Off smoking that weed, probably."

Arthur sighed, "I'd care more, but even if we got out of here, we'd never make it to prom in time. At least Francis is having fun, I assume."

"I'm sure Lars and Ally are too," Antonio said in a voice that was far too cheerful for Arthur's liking, "I mean, a lot of the girls seem to think he's really cute, and Ally liked him enough to say yes, so I'm sure they'll get to do-"

"Alright yes thank you shut up!"

A silence overtook the room, which was fine, but with Antonio with him, it didn't last long.

"I wish Lovina was here."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Wishing never solved anything, he would know.

All of a sudden the door was kicked down by an angry Lovina in a red dress.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, you fucking bastard, you better be in here!"

"Lovina!"

"You," she stomped into the room where the two boys were tied up, " _You_ …do you have _any_ idea what I've been doing all night?"

"Did it involve falling from heaven, because baby-"

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood to deal with your whatever."

"You look beautiful!" That managed to shut her up and make her go almost as red as her dress.

"W-well it's pointless now! Where have you been all night, bastard?"

"Right here. I really wanted to be with you, but Lars and his sister tied me to this chair instead. It wasn't very fun."

"That bitch," Lovina muttered a few curses in Italian as she pulled a knife out of a holster on her thigh and freed the two of them. "There. Now hurry up and get in the car and change! We've only got about an hour until prom ends."

"It takes about an hour to get there," Arthur stated, he should know, he picked the location himself; "you'll never make it."

"Oh, we'll make it. I'm driving, and you know the way right? We'll get there."

"Yes, I know the way, but there's no reason for me to come with you."

"What are you talking about? Why else would Gilbert give me two tuxes if you weren't coming too?"

"…What?"

"Get in the car," she pushed them out the door and into her shiny red car, "I'll explain while you change."

Antonio's suit had a silky red vest and tie to match Lovina's (very expensive) dress; Arthur's was sky blue, about a shade lighter than Lars's had been.

Lovina started the car and pulled away at about 60 mph. "I was waiting for you for hours, stupid jerk, and you didn't show up. I called Gilbert because…just because, but he was too busy turning in Lars or something to tell me where you were."

"He turned him in?" Arthur was stunned the albino followed through after all.

"Then Operation Save the Last Dance was a success!"

"Yeah, that potato bastard said something like that too. He handed me the tuxes and told me where to find you," the car was now speeding along at 110 mph, "God, what a waste of prom night."

"Oh, but you were complaining about prom anyway," Antonio reached around the front seat to give her a hug, "so it's better like this? We still have _after_ prom…"

"Antonio! Let go of the women while she's driving!" Arthur pulled him back just in time for Lovina to take control of the car again and prevent them from hitting a tree.

"Prez, where do I go from here?" she shouted once she was back on the road.

Gilbert hadn't failed after all. Francis probably initiated Phase Two, getting Ally to prom without her date and making sure no one else made a move on her, by himself. There was still time, he could still do this, and that made him feel, well, giddy.

Arthur slipped on the sunglasses that were conveniently in his jacket pocket.

"Take a left here."

* * *

 **10 Minutes to the Last Dance**

Arthur, Antonio, and Lovina rushed through the doors where prom was. The original plan was to locate Francis, who should be with Macy, his date, and Ally, her sister, but now that it was so close to the end…

"Don't worry Arthur," Antonio said, "I'll help you search for him until the bitter end!"

"Like hell! I've already spent enough of my night on your stupid whatever! We're dancing now." And Lovina dragged him off, and there was nothing he could really do about that.

Arthur slipped into the room and took off his sunglasses. A quick scan showed him that Francis and Macy were nowhere to been seen. Stupid frog was probably off having a snog when he was supposed to be keeping an eye on Ally for him. Unless he _was_ keeping an eye on Ally for him while he was…that bastard.

He stormed out, fully intend on giving that worthless friend of his a piece of his mind, when a familiar sob drove his attention elsewhere.

"Ally?" Arthur had found her, outside near the bathrooms, crying. Where was Francis to prevent this from happening? When he finds the asshole that caused this…

"A-Artie!" she quickly wiped her tears away, smearing her mascara in the process, but god did she still look beautiful. Her hair was curled to perfection, and along with the sparkles in her hair, face, and dress, made her look like a fairy queen out of one of Arthur's old story books. Her dress, that was the same exact shade of blue that he was wearing, that matched her eyes, was strapless, and went to her feet, which were covered by silver heels, making her look even more stunning then she normally did.

"I haven't seen you all night," Ally commented and pouted slightly, "Where were you?"

"I was a bit tied up. What happened?"

"Nothing! I'm perfectly happy!"

"You were crying."

"Was not," she crossed her arms and pouted some more.

"It's all over your face, love," he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her face to show her, "Come along, let's fix you up." Arthur grabbed her wrist and guided her into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty, and began helping her fix her makeup, although he didn't do much after the initial wiping it off.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The 'and who's arse I should kick' was left unsaid.

"Ug, this night's just been horrible," Ally complained as she reapplied her mascara. "Lars ditched me right off the bat. It's because I'm too fat."

"You're not fat at all. He's just a wanker."

She chuckled before going on, "But still, even without him, none of the other guys even came close to me," she sighed and made eye contact with Arthur through the mirror, "I haven't danced all night, and Macy has been too busy with Francis and Kiku and Toris have been busy with their dates. This night has been so lame!"

Arthur had to look away. The hurt in her eyes was too much for him to bear, especially when he realized it was all his fault. It was, wasn't it? She could have had a perfectly wonderful time with Lars, but Arthur had to be selfish and ruin not only his and probably his sister's night, but Gilbert's, Lovina's, Antonio's, and, most importantly, Ally's.

"This is all your fault," she claimed before she started reapplying lipstick.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" How could she possibly have known what he had been up to?

"You took too long to ask me, and you've been away all night." She closed her eyes and froze for all of a second before opening them and turning to face him. "Well how do I look?"

"Absolutely perfect," Ally grinned at his response. "The night's not over yet," he extended his hand, "care for one last dance?"

Her grin doubled in size. "I'd be delighted.

* * *

 **0 Minutes to the Last Dance**

Arthur was a gentleman; of course he knew how to dance. He was very confident in his dancing skills, it was just that this was _Ally_ and he'd wanted to dance with her for so long and he finally was and-

"Arthur," he looks up into her too blue eyes as she maneuvers his hands to her waist, "relax."

And she smiled and him. And he smiled back. And he did, relax that is.

From there on out it was just a simply matter of not letting go of Ally and trying not to hit the other couples, but there was no real danger in that.

Ally hummed and put her head on his shoulder. She had taken off her shoes for dancing, so they were about the same height. "You know, I wanted to go with you since the beginning," she whispered in his ear, "I was waiting for you to ask me and everything, but…"

But. But he took too long. But he was a coward. But he ruined Ally's night to get to this point. But they were here now. "S-sorry about that love; I'm here for you now."

She giggled, "That's the second time you've called me love tonight, Arthur."

He blushed, "That's the second time you've called me Arthur."

"Sorry Artie," Arthur gave her a glare without any really feeling. She just grinned at him, "but…I like it, when you call me that. It makes me feel, special, I guess."

"You are special," he averted his gaze when she tried to make eye contact, "I-if that's the case then I'll have to call you that more often."

"Hm," she agreed, "Thank you, for this."

God, why did blushing have to exist? If Arthur was feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable, he certainly didn't want to announce it to the world through his face, thank you very much. Of course, that was the exact moment when the spotlight, that had been picking random couples to showcase, fell on them.

"Oh bollocks," he muttered. Ally just laughed.

"It's fun, right?"

"Everyone's watching us."

"Good," that's right, Ally loved the limelight; couldn't get enough of it. He could put up with it for her, "now everyone will stop making googly eyes at you."

Really, blushing was completely counterproductive to that whole survival thing. Why was it still around? "N-no one makes googly eyes at me."

"You just don't notice 'cause you're a nice guy," she tightened her grip around his neck, "but yeah, they do. Your secretary keeps throwing herself at you."

Maybe he just didn't notice because he's too enamored with the beauty in his arms right now. Ally pulled back and gave him a look that he couldn't quite place, had never seen on her face before. It was something like hope, but there was too much happiness for it to be just that. Arthur wondered why that was…

Crap, he said that out loud, didn't he?

"Yeah, you did," she beamed at him. He's going to have to have a talk with his brain about the thoughts that stay inside his head and the ones that are allowed out, as soon as he figured out how to stop the blushing thing.

Arthur's saving grace is that he doesn't think anyone else heard him, so he settles for burying his face in her shoulder. It was better than bolting out of the room when he was finally where he wanted to be, and maybe Ally wouldn't mind him being such a poetic sap.

"I think it's sweet," she seemed to be doing most of the leading now, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to care, "when you get all, y'know, 'Shakespeare' 'n stuff and say what you really think."

He leaned back to look at her face only to find that she avoided looking at his face and was blushing almost as much as he was.

Something about that gave him the courage to say everything he'd bottled up since freshman year. _Go for it_ , the suspiciously Francis-sounding voice in his head egged him on, and he figured, why not?

"I think you're beautiful," Arthur still couldn't look at her face, but he saw her surprised look out of the corner of his eye, "and you're most certainly not fat." Okay, maybe not everything, but that was enough for now. Besides if he said anymore he'd blush so hard there wouldn't be enough blood left in his body to function properly.

"Sometimes you're just too…" Honest? Amazing? Dashing? The kind of guy girls throw themselves at and- "adorable!" Adorable? He hadn't been expecting that. That was depressing, but girls liked adorable things right? "But, you don't really mean that do you?"

Only everyday of his life, but he settles for, "O-of course I mean it. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

The spotlight turns off and the song stops. As all of their classmates clapped for the DJ, Ally leaned in and whispered, "Thank you," before placing a light kiss on his cheek.

As she pulls away, blushing in that way that's too cute for words, Arthur reaches up and pulls their lips together for a real kiss this time. Everyone cheers as if they had been waiting for this moment for forever too (and most of them have been).

When he pulls away Ally swoons and almost faints, but Arthur is there to catch her.

"Oh Arthur," she dramatically puts her hand on her forehead, "That was the greatest kiss ever! My poor heart is all pitter patter, I don't know if I can stand it!"

"Relax love," he places several more kisses on her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and finally her luscious, full, red lips, "let's go someplace a bit more private?"

"Oh yes please! Take me away you sexy eyebrow man!"

He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a remote with a single red button on it. The crowd cheers as he presses it, causing the ceiling to roll away and allow the helicopter to fly in and drop a ladder for him, which he scales perfectly, still holding a faint Ally in his arms, off to spend the rest of the night, and possible the rest of his life, with the most beautiful girl in the world.

When she really pulled away, Ally was all toothy grins, that were still too cute for words, and as much as Arthur would have liked to follow through with the plan in his head, he had no idea where to get a helicopter, so he settled for leaning forward and giving her an innocent peck on the lips.

And felt embarrassed. So he tried to get away. But Ally would have none of that, and pulled him back in for another, less innocent kiss.

Arthur was in heaven, at least until the catcalls started. When they finally did pull apart and he saw Ally's lovely smile and bright eyes, all on him, he knew he didn't care. They were just jealous anyway.


End file.
